People Like Us
by MidnightShadow07
Summary: "Never second guess yourself in a relationship and life. You don't want to end up like me, wondering or regretting." One-shot Sequel to It Ends Tonight


**A/N: First I like to say that I dedicate this story to** _ **mfmxxx**_ **for putting the idea of Gibbs seeing Oliver being a badass. Second the title I got this was from the song** _ **Bonfire Heart**_ **by James Blunt. Good song and I think it does speaks well for both Oliver and Gibbs about the two women they love or loved. This will be around Season 4 of Arrow and Season 13 of NCIS. I'm also thinking of doing a Twitter account that links to this penname to hear from you guys, what do you think? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters, they belong to their respected**

" _ **People like us we don't, Need that much, Just someone,**_

 _ **That starts, Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts."**_

 **Bonfire Heart** _ **by James Blunt**_

 **People Like Us**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs understood the concept of trying to help others and to have justice. He was a Marine, after all, and one of the reasons he joined NCIS! But what Moira's son was doing was just plain _**ridiculous**_! Then again he understood the need to have a double identity as what he does will bring all the crazies to his home, his work, _**and**_ put his loved ones in danger by the enemies that he would make. Perhaps what Gibbs couldn't really understand–or grasp his mind around–was why the costume, bow and arrows? Galloping around in dark green leather and a mask, jumping off rooftops with a bow and arrow is crossing some kind of line, and completely _**insane**_!

Gibbs thought back to how all this started and how he came to know of Oliver's secret. Knowing the feeling of losing a parent–both young and as an adult–Gibbs had decided to check up on Moira's children and see how they were doing in person (Gibbs had also finally come to terms of Mann being Moira). He had first gone to the Queen's apartment–as they had lost the mansion or Oliver put it up, he couldn't remember the details–only to meet up with Thea whom was on her way out to meet Oliver at his campaign building as he was running for mayor.

As soon as they entered the bustling building, the first thing that Gibbs noticed was Oliver speaking with a blonde woman in a wheel chair–whom seemed to be more on the intelligent side rather than the leggy model type–and immediately Gibbs knew that that was Oliver's fiancé that was hit by the bullets the terrorist had shot right at Christmas night. Even through the glass windows, Gibbs could see the obvious connection and the chemistry, something that made the older man remind him so much of the Queen's late mother. However, there was something else going on and the older man was going to try and figure out what it was and it didn't really set well with him.

After letting Oliver know why he had come up to the city–especially to see how they were doing after another attempt of a crazy terrorist trying to destroy the city a year or so back–he seemed grateful that he still cared about them, especially Thea–whom seemed to be taking the hardest to adjust from Oliver's concern for her and all that's happened to them. The lunch went well, the group having gone to a burger diner, which Gibbs thought was a nice thought as he would have been truly uncomfortable if it was some fancy restaurant.

The more time he spent with the group, however, the more Gibbs could feel that there was just something vaguely familiar about Oliver, and the older man didn't know what it was at that moment and it was eating him up just a bit. Thea let him know of how she was helping her brother with his campaign and how he had many ideas about helping rise the city back to its former glory. Gibbs could only smile with pride at what the Queen siblings were gaining in working together and knew that they were going to be all right.

Gibbs, though, did give his concerns about the killings and kidnappings, and even all the crazies, running around the city. Oliver told him of how he would be all right and how the vigilantes, the Green Arrow and his team, were trying hard to help in protecting this city and its people from all those crazies running around. Gibbs read between the lines, even underneath Oliver's words and the obvious anger that he was trying hard to hold back for what the terrorist had done to try and scare him from running for mayor and what they did to his fiancé.

"Well, how about your family company? Are you thinking of taking it back ever?" Gibbs asked as they were all nearing the end of their meal.

Oliver frowns slightly, looking over to Felicity Smoak, whom merely smiles and takes hold of his hand, intertwining their fingers. "No. At least not any time soon. Felicity is doing great things right now with _Palmer Technologies_ and with me running for mayor, I think I'm doing fine for just the moment."

Gibbs gives him a curt nod, "Well, you know you can count on me for anything. _**All**_ of you." he said this with a look towards Thea and Felicity, knowing full well that Diggle and Oliver can take care of themselves.

And it was with this thought that he finally put the facts together. Gibbs couldn't believe that it took him that long to realize what it was that had Oliver look so damn familiar. Why there was an aurora about him that seemed almost similar to his own when his wife and child died, and how so close this group was, despite being close friends. Gibbs didn't say anything at the moment, but continued to hear what it was they were doing to help Oliver win mayor.

"Well, I'll be here for another day, so anything you need help with the campaign, just let me know." Gibbs tells them as they all get up to leave, giving them the hotel and room number he would be staying.

Thea had decided to take Gibbs around the city and let him know what it was that Oliver wanted to do to help with the city. Felicity even offered to show him around _Palmers_ , but Gibbs laughed it off and let her know that he knew next to nothing about technologies and that he was happy that the only advance technology he uses is his flip phone. Everyone's horrified faces only made Gibbs grin with amusement, chuckling as they all left the diner. Going around the city with Thea, getting to know the young woman, Gibbs couldn't help continue to compare her to Moira–or, at least, the Moira he knew back in DC.

After a dinner at Oliver's and Felicity's apartment, Gibbs was driving back to his hotel, listening to Tony rattling off the case that had come up–which Leon said his team can take care of without him–and frowned when he saw the vigilante, Green Arrow, on a motorcycle and decided to follow him, cutting the phone call short. He came to a stop a block away to see him, a small red figure, a woman in black, and a man with a helmet on fighting men in military gear and black masks that cover their faces. He gets out of his car, placing a hand on top of his SIG-Sauer P228, looking about him carefully as he noticed that they all moved more like ninjas and would probably just be in the way.

If Gibbs had any doubt in Oliver running for Mayor and trying to not be in harm's way with all the past threats, they were cast as he saw Oliver fighting–and he had to know that it was Oliver, there was no other person who can be this vigilante! It was no wonder that he would run for mayor, out of all the others that tried to run before him, they couldn't defend themselves, but he can, as well as defend these people to not be afraid anymore.

However, he noticed that there was one of the bad guys coming up behind the guy with the helmet, so Gibbs jogged over, picking up a pipe from the nearby construction, and whacked the guy in the leg, bringing him down, then hitting him beneath his chin, knocking him out unconscious. Gibbs looked down at the pipe and started to wipe it down of his finger prints before dropping it to the floor. He looked up to see everyone staring at him, not really knowing what to do at that point.

"I suggest you all get the hell out of here." Gibbs tells them, pulling out his phone, "I doubt known of you want to answer questions from the SCPD." he states, however sirens can already be heard coming from the distance, letting him know that they've been called already.

"Thank you." the Green Arrow tells him before they all scrambled to their vehicles and leaving the scene.

With a shake of his head, Gibbs jogged back to his own car, not wanting to be there either when the cops arrive, and called McGee to track a phone number for him. Twenty minutes later, Gibbs stared up at the campaign building that McGee told him the phone was at now–he made sure to tell his member to keep that quiet and to delete all evidence of it. Entering the building, the agent saw that it was empty with no sign of anyone, as well as wondering why the damn door wasn't even locked in the first place.

Looking about with a critical eye, Gibbs moved towards Oliver's office and looked around the small space, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Then he saw it. He grinned as he moved forward, watching as the false wall opened up to what looked to be an elevator. Walking in, the doors closed and down he went, Gibbs shaking his head at the thought of Oliver actually being the person he thought him to be. His next thought was if Thea was also working alongside him, and if so Gibbs was going to drill Oliver into making sure to keep her as safe as he possibly can or so help him, he will come back down to that city and beat Oliver himself.

As the doors opened, Gibbs walked out and looked about the large room, impressed with all the equipment and vehicles that was obvious used in helping this city to rid of all the bad there was out there. He then heard voices and he moved around a few pillars to see a platform that held not only the Queen siblings, but Felicity, Diggle, and another blonde woman that he did not know who she was.

"So I was right." he said loudly, causally walking up the platform to the stunned group. "You _**are**_ the Green Arrow and _**Thea**_ the red one." Gibbs said Thea's name with a pained sigh, wishing that she wasn't fighting but admiring her for it.

"Gibbs, I can explain!" Oliver said with panic.

Gibbs holds up a hand, looking him in the eye. "Did your mother know?"

Oliver swallowed hard, "Yes. She confirmed it that she knew for a while the day that she died."

Gibbs gives him a curt nod. "And I assume that Thea only recently started fighting alongside you, while these two have been with you from the beginning?" he pointed to both Diggle and Felicity.

"Yes." Oliver confirmed it.

"You got guts, kid." Gibbs tells him, shaking his head. "And heart. I'll see you all in the morning, there's a case that needs my attention so I need to leave." with that said, he walked back to the elevator, going out the same way that he came in. "By the way, someone might want to keep the door locked to the building, otherwise _**anyone**_ can just walk in."

Come morning, Gibbs met the group once again the secret hideout, listening to Felicity about all the areas of large hideout and that there was a back room that everyone trained either together or by themselves. Gibbs had asked about the strange bar in front of the platforms and Felicity smiled dreamingly, blushing as she stared at it longingly as she told him what it was and how Oliver uses it before snapping out of it when he started to laugh.

"None of you have to worry, this secret will stay with me all the way to my grave." Gibbs tells them after answering a call from his team to let him know that he was on his way. "But I do have a few rules for you guys to remember. First is rule 8: Never take anything for granted! Rule 14: Bend the line, don't break it." this he made sure to look at the woman, Laurel Lance, whom got the subtle hint, "Rule 36: If you feel like you are being played, you probably are! Rule 39: There is no such thing as coincidence. Rule 51: Sometimes you're _**wrong**_. Then the unspoken rule," Gibbs smiled at the group before him, knowing that they will take this one rule to heart. "You do what you have to do for family."

"Exactly how many rules _**do**_ you have?" Diggle asked after a quiet moment, shaking his head.

Gibbs grinned, shaking his hand in goodbye. "Enough."

"Thank you, I hope you can visit again soon." Thea said, hugging him tightly.

Gibbs hugs her back just as tightly, closing his eyes. "If you all ever need to get away, just let me know. My door is _**always**_ open in DC."

He shook hands with Laurel and hugged Felicity, letting her know that she can count on him as well and give him call if she needed it–or if either Queen siblings needed it. "I'll get that list of rules, even if I have to hound your team about it." Felicity tells him with a smile.

Gibbs laughs, shaking his head. "Good luck, but even _**they**_ don't know all the rules."

Oliver walks Gibbs to the underground garage, knowing that no one was around to see the door opened, let alone open it without a pin–which he had given to Gibbs that morning. "Thank you for coming out here to see how we're doing and supporting me in both being a mayor and being the Green Arrow."

Gibbs nods, looking to the man before him, "You're a good man, Oliver, never forget that. Despite what had happened to you in the past, it's what's made you who you are." he looks past his shoulder to stare at his family then zeroed in on the woman that had captured his heart and helped bring him out from the darkness that he was spiraling in when he came back from the island. "People like us, Oliver, we don't get too many second chances and sometimes we need to squeeze hard to keep that chance grasped in our hands. So, I'm just going to leave you with this one last rule, Oliver," he tells him, looking back at the curious man. " _ **Never**_ second guess yourself in a relationship _**and**_ life. You don't want to end up like me, wondering or regretting."

With those parting words, and a smile, Gibbs got into his car and drove away, feeling lighter and hopeful for the Queen siblings. He knew that he would do everything in his powers to help them whenever he gets the call, along with dropping whatever it is that he was doing. It's like the unspoken rule that he told them; you do what you have to do for family, and as far as Gibbs knew this group of vigilantes were now _**his**_ family. People like them needed to stick together, because they were all that they had.


End file.
